My Dinner Date
by Amytis-Chan
Summary: One dinner date and a late partner. What do you think will happen?


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: One dinner date and a late partner. What do you think will happen?

Elo! This is my third fic. Hope you will enjoy it! Pls. read and review.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My Dinner Date

"Where is he? His late again." Tomoyo Daidouji said drinking her water. "I can't believe I gave him another chance." She looked at her wrist watch. It read 8:30 pm. "He said our date will be exactly 7:00! I've waited for one and a half hour!"

Tomoyo dialed her mother's cell number. "Mom! I can't believe he's late again. How long do I need to wait for him!" she screamed. Probably, because of her anger, she didn't notice eyes looking at her directions.

"Calm down dear. Maybe he's just stuck in traffic." Her mother replied in a not-so-worry voice. "How am I supposed to calm down when my 'boyfriend' is late again? How many times he did this to me? I mean, what time is it? He set our date in exactly 7."

"Look dear, just be patient. He's perfect for you." Her mother said. "You picked him that's why his 'perfect'." She retorted back, specifying the word 'Perfect'. "I didn't even like him." "Tomoyo, do we have to argue about this again?" Tomoyo only answered a sigh. "Just wait for him okay?" and the next thing she heard was a busy tone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eriol just came from his work. He's so tired. This week was tiring. There are a lot of papers to be done, meetings to attend to, and much more! He just wanted to have a relaxing dinner.

"May I take you to your table sir?" the voice of the waitress interrupted his thoughts. "Yes, thank you." "Your name sir?" the waitress politely said. "Eriol Hiiragizawa." "This way sir." He was led to his table when somebody caught his attention.

"What do you mean you can't come?! Yes I know your work is pretty demanding. But you could at least call me. Ok, bye." She hang up her phone and sigh. "If this is just my mother's wish I already dumped him." She mumbled

"Excuse me miss, I believe you're- Daidouji-san? Is that you?" he asked. "Hiiragizawa-kun?" "Wow! You look beautiful." She blushed. "So, what brought you here?" She asked. "Nothing, I just want to have a relaxing dinner." He smiled and she smiled back. "Care to join me?" she said. "No, I'm fine. Besides, you have a date. Right?"

"No, it's fine. He's not coming anyway." "Alright, I'll be your company."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, is that your boyfriend your talking to?" he asked sipping his wine. "Hai. Well actually, he's not my boyfriend." "Is that so?"

"My mother picked him since I don't have any boyfriends at my age." "I see." He took a bite of his steak. "He's a business man. His father owns a company and my mother's friend." "What is his name?" he asked curiously.

"Kenji. He's been asking me out for weeks and he's always late. If he's not late, he won't be coming. Like now, he said he will be attending a meeting and left me here waiting for one and a half hour." She said.

He chuckled. "So, how's Nakuru-san and Suppi-chan? Are they doing fine?" "Very fine. Nakuru is always active and always there to put some sugar into Suppi's dinner. She laughed. They didn't change.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thanks for the dinner. I enjoyed it." Tomoyo said. "Here's your bill sir, madam." The waiter said putting the bill in the table. "Thank you." She said "I'll take that. Thank you very much." Eriol said snatching the bill from her. "No. I'll pay for it. I invited you to join me so I'll pay for it." She said taking back the bill.

"Yes, you invited me but I am the one paying as a thank you for inviting me." He said not letting it go. "Alright you win. But the next time we have dinner I'm the one paying." "So, you want to have another dinner with me." He said smirking. "I did say I enjoyed it." She smiled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'll drive you home." He offered. "No I'm fine. I'll just take a cab." She said. "but it's not nice for a lady like you to be out all alone at night." She sighs. "Why do you always win?" "It's just my charm." He said smirking. She laughed.

"So, how are you? What have you been up to?" she asked. He looked at her for a second and kept his eyes on the road. "Well, I'm too busy with my work so nothing is going on with me right now. You?" he asked. "I'm a fashion designer but taking more lessons about it." "I see."

He took a left turn and saw the Daidouji mansion.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, this is me. Thanks for driving me home." She said. "Wait." She was surprised when he got off the car and went to her side to open the door for her. "Why, thank you." "Anything for a beautiful lady."

"Goodbye Hiiragizawa-kun." "Please call me Eriol." "Then call me Tomoyo." "Deal." he said. "Okay then. Bye Eriol-kun." "Good night."

Eriol left. Tomoyo watched the car disappear in the dark. She went back to her room. Thinking about what happened tonight.

She was about to turn off her lamps when her cell phone rung. She looked at the number. "Strange, whose number is this?"

"Hello, Daidouji Tomoyo speaking. Who's this?" She answered. "Hello, Tomoyo-san." She heard a familiar voice. "Eriol-kun? Is that you?"

"Hai." "how did you get my number? I didn't gave it to you." She said wondering. "Well, I have my ways." She laughed. "Is that so? Thn why did you call me?" "I just want to wish you sweet dreams." He said. "Sweet dreams to you too." "Bye." "bye." They hung up the phone.

Tomoyo went to sleep. Thinking of a certain boy with midnight blue hair. Both didn't know that one dinner date will change their lives forever.

THE END

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So do you like it? Pls. review and tell me what you think. Thanks! ('') (,) ('')


End file.
